A Haunted Past and New Beginning
by mass.hysteria
Summary: TeenTitans & Alex Rider. MI6 performs an experiment on Alex, leaving him an outcast and not fully human. Will he be able to find a friend among a group of heroes who can relate to him? Or will Slade ruin it all?
1. Red, Rage, and Anger

**A Haunting Past and New Beginning**

By: Rielle

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Teen Titans

The phone rang.

Alex paused.

Jack froze.

They stared.

"No. Do not answer that Alex." Jack demanded firmly, a furious expression on her face as she remembered how Alex was blackmailed by the ASIS.

Alex chewed his lip hesitantly, figuratively speaking, "It might be in important…"

"No!!" Jack yelled angrily as the phone continued to ring, "The world could be ending and you shouldn't worry about it Alex! You're only a child for god sakes!"

Alex gave a sigh before saying, "I should at least find out what the want."

"You know what they want."

Alex gave her an apologetic look as he answered the never ending ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Alex Rider. We're sending a car to pick you up in ten minutes." A voice said before hanging up. Rude, abrupt, and blunt to the point. Wow. You think he'd be used to this by now. He wondered how they even knew it was he who answered the phone. The thought that they were watching him gave Alex chills even though he can't say he was too surprised.

"Alex?" asked Jack resigned with a sigh. Alex felt guilty. He knew what his "job" was doing to her. Or at least could imagine.

"They just wanted to talk Jack, nothing to worry about." Alex partly lied. Jack glared at him suspiciously before giving another defeated sigh and continuing cooking. Jack wasn't naïve; she knew Alex didn't really have a choice, which only, if possible, made the situation worse.

Almost exactly ten minutes later, Alex saw an 'inconspicuous' black car stop in front of their house. Alex left the house with a reassuring smile to Jack before opening the door to the 'inconspicuous' black car and getting in. The drive to the 'bank' was quiet and seemed to drag on. Alex didn't even attempt to make small talk with the driver in front of him, instead watching out through the heavily tinted windows.

The arrived at the bank and Alex hesitated a second before getting out. A searing pain briefly flashed across his chest, over his heart, as he purposely avoided the place where he got shot.

Entering the cool bank, Alex simply proceeded onward towards Blunt's office. As he opened the door, he saw Ms. Jones and Mr. Blunt sitting in the same spots as usual. The plain plank impersonal room still managing to give Alex the slight creeps. He approached and sat down in his usual chair, slightly horrified thinking of it as his 'usual' chair.

"Alex," Ms. Jones greeted.

Alex simply nodded in reply while Blunt continued staring at his files. Finally, Blunt looked up at Alex with the same blank expression.

"We're going to do an experiment on you," Mr. Blunt stated bluntly.

Alex blinked in shock, "Wait, what?"

Not that he was too surprised that they're doing an experiment, although he can't say he was expecting, but completely puzzled as to why they're telling him this out right.

"A harmless truth serum tested in the military a long time ago killed all its testers except one. Slade Wilson. He grew to hate the military because of it and later became known as Deathstroke the Terminator. A fearsome assassin, one of the best, and currently residing in Jump City. It was reported that he went crazy and died. That, obviously, was not true. He became stronger, faster, and smarter, he even heals quicker than normal people, and it's rumored that he lives longer. We have been trying to recreate the same results on our side for years, but Slade was unique. No one has survived other than him. We believe you can. Of course, we are going to give you a weaker dose, but we are confident you are going to survive. Just imagine the power our side would have. You would be unstoppable." Mr. Blunt stated.

Again, Alex blinked in surprise, the only sign that he was shocked.

…

"Fuck NO!" Alex yelled, "Why the hell are you even telling me all this!"

Alex of course suspected the answer. With all the madmen he faced, they never revealed their plans unless they were certain that there was nothing he could do about it. Alex couldn't help but be afraid.

"Because Alex," Mr. Blunt said, "We aren't giving you a choice."

Alex felt a sharp pain in his back as he realized that someone probably entered the room while he was yelling and shot a dart at him. He suddenly saw the ground and his vision began blackening at the edges. He knew from experience that there was nothing he could do. As Alex blacked out, he realized Ms. Jones didn't say anything other than to greet him. Usually he felt a bit reassured by the fact that Ms. Jones wouldn't purposely let Blunt put him in to much harm. But she neither stopped nor encouraged Blunt and his crazy scheme. He almost felt betrayed. After everything he'd done for them. After everything he's risked. Not only his life but the lives of his friends and Jack. And the lives of his mother, his father, his uncle. Everything they've done for them! He didn't expect to be drowned in gratitude but they could at least care or pretend to care about his well being.

Alex felt anger and sadness as his vision was consumed by darkness.. He never wanted this. He doesn't want to be some killing machine. His father chose this life, his uncle chose this life, but never him, He was thrust into it without a choice. Alex felt the sting of betrayal. He also felt sadness. He never really realized how alone he was. All his friends, or former friends, thought he was some druggie. All he really had was Jack and Tom. And they were probably in as much danger as he was because of him. Alex truly felt alone. And he realized that as long as he has enemies, he will always be alone. Any friends he make will always be in danger. And he realized that he will always have enemies. Scorpia, the remnants of Snakehead, even the Chinese triads. He will always be alone.

Muffled voices made their way to Alex. With experience from waking up to maniacs, Alex decided to keep his eyes closed. He didn't understand a word they said. Have they done the experiment yet? Just as Alex started pondering his question, the muffled voices became not so muffled.

"Yes, this dose is weaker than Slade's without a doubt. But the pain will not lessen. Nor the bouts of insanity that Slade was subjected to. We don't even know if the boy will survive. He's young. The pain will most likely be too much on him." A voice stated.

Alex couldn't help but feel a mixture of fear and apprehension at this. He sorely hoped that something would happen. That Blunt would for once in his life show some mercy. He was wrong.

"Just do it." Blunts cold hard blunt voice said.

"He could die."

"We shall see. There is no point talking about it. Give him the injection."

Once again, Alex was reminded of how cruel Blunt could be. To use him up and through him away.

His angry musings were cut short by a sharp pain in his right arm.

Then suddenly, all Alex felt was pain. Burning. All over his body. Alex couldn't feel anything but the fire. He couldn't tell up from down, he didn't even realize that he was bound shirtless to a cold hard metal table. He didn't realize he was screaming. He didn't realize he was thrashing around as much as the straps would let him. He just felt pain. Burning hot fire. He couldn't take it anymore! The doctor or scientist or whatever wasn't exaggerating when he said that Alex could die from the pain.

Alex wished he was dead.

Anything to make it stop. For the second time that day, he felt himself going into unconsciousness. His last thought as he passed out from the pain was anger, and that he would make Blunt and Jones pay and regret the day they decided to mess with him.

Alex saw red as he opened his eyes and saw Blunt and Jones above him looking at him like a lab rat. Something inside him burst.

Red. Rage. Anger.

He didn't register the fact that he was somehow unbound. He didn't register the fact that his body was sore or that it hurt horribly to even move. He didn't register the fact that he just snapped someone neck. He didn't register the fact that he was covered in blood. He didn't hear the resounding screams of pure fear. He didn't feel the life of two people in his hands.

He didn't hesitate.

He didn't falter.

He didn't feel.

All he saw was Red, Rage, and Anger.


	2. Not a Hero, then why did he save them?

**A Haunting Past and New Beginning**

By: Rielle

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Teen Titans

After Snakehead in the Alex Rider series and after the last episode in the Teen Titans.

Alex awoke in a pool of blood. Literally.

His eyes widened as he automatically jumped up in apprehension and disgust. His eyes instantly searched the room.

He gave a gasp of surprise.

Not because of what he saw but of how he saw. He never needed glasses and his eyesight was pretty good, but compared to what he saw now, there is no comparison. Every little detail, every little speck of blood he saw. And not only that but his mind almost seemed to miss nothing. Even the little things he can barely see, even with his new eyesight, his mind instantly took notice of. Everything seemed clearer. Metaphorically and figuratively. Complex math problems he had trouble before previously seemed almost as if he were adding two plus two.

Every little detail he saw only dealt more of a blow when he actually saw.

Two MI6 operatives and three scientists or doctors in lab coats.

Dead.

The room and the people barely unrecognizable. It looked as if they were stuck in a cage with a beast. Alex had never seen so much blood before. Pools on the floor, splatter marks on the wall.

_I couldn't have done this _Alex thought. Although some part in his mind was disagreeing with him. He shivered. Both from the cold air-conditioned room against his shirtless body and from the fact that there was some part of him that was capable of killing five people mercilessly. He suddenly realized he was shaking, not shivering. Shaking. He didn't even spare a glance at the dead bodies of Mr. Blunt and Ms. Jones. He can't deny that some part of him was pleased at their deaths.

He rushed out of the closed bank and into the cold night air. His mind noticed as he ran back to his house how the dark didn't seem to trouble him. At least not as much as it should have. If he was normal.

His mind started thinking ahead making plans. He already decided to leave. It didn't take a genius to figure out who did that and the government would be at his heels. Probably not as quickly without the MI6 heads, but he knew he was in big trouble. And he already decided back at the bank that he would not put Jack and Tom in any more danger. He was dangerous and he knew this. He didn't know what happened, and he didn't know how to prevent it from happening again. He will not lose control though. Especially not around the few people that he cares about.

As he reached his house, he also noticed how the run back barely tired him. The bank and his house weren't far apart, but neither were they close. As he silently opened the door with his bare key, he went to the bathroom, taking a quick refreshing hot shower to get the blood off, avoiding thinking about what happened at the bank but what was going to happen to him. As soon as he finished, he got into some dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with a white short sleeved unbuttoned button up shirt.

Quickly emptying his black school bag he began filling it up with bare necessities. Extra clothes, tooth brush and tooth paste, a bottle of water and two peanut butter sandwiches, a gun hidden on the bottom and a lot of money that he kept for emergencies. When he said a lot, he meant it. Including his Uncle Ian's extra money. Enough to buy a plane ticket to America and have enough to live for a few months there. By then he could have found a job doing something and stay at a cheap hotel.

On his way out he left a note to Jack:

Sorry Jack.

Gotta Go.

Sorry for everything.

Never meant for this to happen.

Don't worry, don't look for me, I'll be fine.

Carry Ian's extra gun.

Tell Tom he's a great friend.

Go back to America.

Burn this when you're done.

I Love You.

It hurt leaving Jack and knowing how much pain he causes Jack. But he consoled himself with thinking that he did this all for her.

With a determined face, he left the house. Closing the door behind him and never looking back.

"Man! Ain't there some criminals to bust or something? Kickin BB's ass ain't that fun once you do it the first hundred or so times." Cyborg complained.

"Hey! You sooo do not kick my ass!" Beastboy complained.

"Do too."

"Do not"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Friends," Starfire butted in, "What is this 'ass' that you speak of?"

Immediately, Cyborg and Beastboy stopped fighting to stare at her uncertainly and slightly embarrassed.

"Well you see Star…"

"Uuuum it like well um…"

"It's a bad word," Rave interjected from her reading, "A crude word. Don't concern yourself."

"Okay, friend Raven," Starfire replied happily as Beastboy and Cyborg gave a silent sigh of relief.

"What are you guys talking about?" Robin asked as he walked in.

"Oh! We were talking about a peculiar word. Perhaps you have heard of it? Aaaa" Starfire was interrupted as Cyborg and Beastboy put a hand over her mouth.

"It's nothing Robin."

"Yeah dude, nothing…"

Robin gave them a suspicious look. Although he didn't really mind cussing, he probably won't like it if he found out Cyborg and Beastboy were teaching Starfire some new words. Luckily for them, Robin didn't pry.

"Let's get some pizza." Robin said. "I don't think there's going to be any trouble today and there's nothing to eat."

"As long as we get vegetarian." Beastboy said.

"No way man!" Cyborg complained. "No one can live on that stuff!"

"Can too! Barbarian! You're eating animals!"

"Can Not! Dork, I'll keep eating animals so long as they continue to taste good!"

Beastboy left looking a little green, leaving Cyborg with a victorious smile. Starfire flowed after them contently, while Robin walked after them with Raven following, her head still buried in the book.

Alex entered the Pizzeria, sitting outside on the balcony under the good weather. Alex had been staying in Jump city for a while now. He came upon it while traveling across America. Something about the city sounded familiar. Of course, he had heard of the famous Titans. The T tower on the island looking over the city wasn't exactly inconspicuous. He figured as long as they didn't bother him he wouldn't bother them.

He had been staying in an old hotel room, paying with money he received from odd jobs. The scientist/doctor had been right. Alex was stronger, faster, and his mind more capable. And he couldn't really bring himself to care. Wandering around, he had gotten himself in trouble every now and then, or seen someone get in trouble. Thugs, small gangs, punks off the street who thought they were cool. Not a big problem. Even with his enhanced everything, he made sure to keep himself in shape. Waking up at 7:00 every morning, taking a 1 to 2 mile run, heading to the gym, and some times he'd visit the dojo in Jump.

But no matter how many people he saved it never lessened the guilt. He usually got nightmares at night of what happened, although he could never remember. Everything was a red haze. He sometimes felt that feeling when he was too late to help someone, or when he was fighting some thug who hurt someone. Usually, he'd calm down or end the fight quickly in fear of what would happen. Of losing control.

Alex shook his head clear of these thoughts as he sat next to a loud group of teenagers in tights. Teen Titans he thought, as he ordered a coke and cheese pizza.

Suddenly, something didn't feel right. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. His head shot up as he scanned the area. He had a bad feeling about this.

Something didn't feel right to Robin. He scanned his surroundings with a bad feeling. Looking around, he noticed the teen sitting next to them was doing the same. He looked at the teen. There was something weird about him. Ordinary looking, blond hair, brown eyes. What most girls would think was cute. About his age. The only thing odd about him was that he was alone and that he like Robin noticed something was wrong. The boy seemed to notice someone was watching him. He glared at Robin, most likely similarly assessing him as well, noticing how they each new something was wrong.

Alex raised his eyebrow expectantly at the hero. Robin was the hero not him.

Robin shrugged in reply, not noticing anything unusual.

Alex frowned. He had been taught to trust his instincts and he knew something was wrong.

Robin frowned as well, something wasn't right.

They both realized it at the same time as they smelled the smoke. The pizzeria was on fire. Alex and Robin jumped up at the same time.

"Everybody calmed down!" He yelled at the unsuspecting people who looked slightly confused like his team. With a calm voice, he announced, "The pizzeria is on fire."

The crowd was anything but calm.

Alex was worried, and went over to the titans. He wasn't a hero, but he wasn't going to let a restaurant full of people die.

"Traffic light kid!" Alex yelled and was slightly amused when Robin turned his head in reply, "We need to get the people out of here safely; we don't know how bad the fire is though. Get your team to fly people off, while we go downstairs 'kay?"

Robin nodded and ordered his team to do what he said. Although it was weird taking orders from a kid, he couldn't deny they were good ones. As the titans helped the frantic people on the second floor off, Cyborg, Robin, and Alex, made their way downstairs. Luckily, the fire wasn't too bad, and didn't block the doors, letting the people out unharmed. It seemed as though the ones who started the fire only wanted the people out instead of killing them.

Robin, Cyborg and Alex made their way out on the street to the other Teen Titans.

"Friend!" Starfire yelled, hugging Alex, "Thank you for helping us save the civilians!"

"Uuuum, yeah" Alex said uncomfortably as he backed away, "it was really nothing. I should get going."

"Wait!" Robin yelled out. "What's your name?"

"Alex" he replied, relying on the fact that there were probably a bunch of teenage Alex's in Jump.

Suddenly, the Titans and Alex were surrounded by Slade bots. Everywhere. Orange and black. The Titans were surprised. They knew Slade was back, but why would he be attacking them?

"Titans!" Robin ordered, "Your main concern is Alex. Guard him!"

The Titans nodded as they made a circle around their new friend, protecting him from the bots.

Alex watched uncertainly. He didn't want the Titans to hurt themselves guarding him when he could sufficiently guard himself, but he didn't want to reveal who he was to them either. At least, he though positively, they are the Titans enemies and not mine, if they were, that would be hard to explain.

He watched as the Titans fought. Cyborg, Starfire and Raven guarding him as their powers can work over a distance, and Beastboy and Robin attacking the bots. They were doing well, but no matter how well they fought, they were heavily outnumbered. Where one left, two took its place.

Then it happened, a bot was able to sneak up on Starfire, who was beside him. Her eyes widened as the bot pointed a blaster point blank at her head. The Titans turned shocked and too late. Starfire closed her eyes, preparing herself for the blast, but it never came.

Alex had been watching and he saw the bot before the others. He knew he had a better chance than the other Titans at getting the bot since he was closer. And he would not have let a hero die to protect him. He didn't deserve it. He threw himself in front of Starfire and took a hold of the robots wrist and pointing it away harmlessly. Then he pulled the sladebots wrist towards him and used its momentum against it as he kicked hard at its head. His foot went straight through.

The Titans stared in shock. Alex debated whether he should help further. The Titans needed the help, and they knew he could fight. Familiar adrenaline pumped through him as he took up a fighting stance and attacked the robots, taking them down one by one easily. Weaving in and out, dodging, kicking, punching, flipping, and jumping. It all felt so familiar to Alex, and if he had to tell the truth, he enjoyed it.

The Titans all had stopped fighting to watch open mouthed at Alex attacking the robots. He was good. As good as Robin, if not better. And Robin was trained by Batman! Alex was quick and strong. Robin had to admit that he was impressed. They all watch as Alex took down all the robots with a slight excited smile on his face. He enjoyed fighting. He took down the last bot before turning to the titans. They all looked at him shocked.

Alex looked uncomfortable.

"Friend!" Starfire yelled, "That was amazing! Where did you learn such skills?"

"My Uncle taught me" Alex said uncertainly.

"Dude! That was awesome!"

"Boo-yah baby!"

"That was impressive."

"We should spar sometime."

Alex looked a bit uncomfortable again, 'Um, yeah, sure."

"Glorious! You must come to our tower! We shall celebrate the kicking off butt!"

"Its really okaaa" Alex was cut short as an enthusiastic Starfire pulled him up to the air, excitedly heading towards the tower.

"Wait Up!" Beastboy yelled, turning into an eagle and flying after them.

Raven simply disappeared while Robin and Cyborg headed back in the T car.

Robin couldn't help but feel unsettled about the boy. Robin had been trained by the best and Alex was just as good as him. Who trained him? Who is he? And why does he get a weird feeling around him?


End file.
